icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie Songs
There are many songs that fit the Creddie relationship. This is a page for all of these songs. Feel free to add songs that remind you of Creddie, or seem to fit their relationship. Official Creddie Song The Official Creddie song is "Meant for Me" by Chrissy Chase, because it plays while they share their slow dance alone together in iSpeed Date. The lyrics fit their relationship well. There have been various slow songs (mostly unknown) played during Creddie moments in other episodes as well (iSaved Your Life, iStage an Intervention, etc.). Creddie Songs If there is a song that reminds you of Creddie, feel free to add it to this list! 'Symbols/Numbers' *”7 Things” - Miley Cyrus 'A' *”A Little Too Not Over You” -David Archuleta *”A Sacred Moment” – Daniel Kirkley *”About You Now” - Miranda Cosgrove or Sugababes *”Adored” - Miranda Cosgrove *”All I Can Do” –Jump 5 *”All Over You” 'B' *”Baby” - Justin Bieber or Lucas Grabeel *”Bam”- Miranda Cosgrove *”Beautiful Mess” - Miranda Cosgrove *Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney *”Best Song Ever” – Katie Armiger *”Better Together” *”Blame It On The Rain” –He Is We *”Bleeding Love” -Leona Lewis *”Brand New You” - Miranda Cosgrove *”Breathe" - Taylor Swift 'C' *"Can I Have This Dance" -High School Musical *”Catch Your Wave” – The Click Five *"Closing Time" - Semi-Sonic *”Come Back to Me” - David Cook *"Crashed The Wedding" - Busted *”Crazier” - Taylor Swift *”Crush” - David Archuleta 'D' *”Daydream” - Miranda Cosgrove *”Definitely Maybe” – FM Static *"Delight" - Sarah Solovay *"Den mporw (I can't stand it)"- Alkinoos Ioannidis *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Elton John & Kiki Dee *”Don’t Want To Lose You Now” – Backstreet Boys *”Don't You Let Me Go” *”Down” - Jay Sean 'E' *"Elizabeth" - Trading Yesterday *”Evil Genius” - Eleventyseven 'F' *"Fairytale" - Alexander Rybak *”Fall To Pieces” – Avril Lavigne *”Falling For You” - Colbie Caillat *”Far Away” - Tyga *”Forever and Always” - Taylor Swift 'G' *"Get Another Boyfriend" - Backstreet Boys *”Get Back” - Demi Lovato *"Gimme" - One *”Girlfriend” - Avril Lavigne *”Got Me Going Crazy” – Jonas Brothers 'H' *”Halfway Gone” - Lifehouse *"Hands on me" - Vanessa Carlton *”Happily Ever After” – He Is We *”Here (In Your Arms)” - Hellogoodbye *”Here We Go Again” - Demi Lovato *”Hero” - Enrique Iglesias *”Hey There Delilah” - Plain White T's *”Hey You" - Miranda Cosgrove *”High” *"How to Save a Life" - The Fray 'I' *"I am Your Angel" - Celine Dion & R. Kelly *”I Miss You” *"I Told You So" - Carrie Underwood *"I'm Getting Over You" - The Click Five *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"It's Gotta Be You" - Backstreet Boys *"It's True" - Backstreet Boys *”It's All 4 U” 'J' *"Jenny" - The Click Five *"Juliet" - LMNT *"Just Friends" - Jonas Brothers *"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five 'K' *"Kiss It Better" - He Is We *"Kiss Me" - Sixpence None The Richer *"Kiss the Girl" - Ashley Tisdale *"Kissin' U" - Miranda Cosgrove 'L' *"Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder *"Lonely Word" - Eleventyseven *"Love doesn't end this way" (Den teleionei etsi i agapi) - Tamta *”Love Game” --Lady Gaga *"Love me" - Tamta *”Love Story” -Taylor Swift *"Love You Like A Love Song" - Selena Gomez 'M' *"May I" -Trading Yesterday *”Meant For Me” -Chrissy Chase *"Midnight Gown" -My Red & Blue *"Miracle" - Paramore *"More Than That" - Backstreet Boys *"More" - Selena Gomez *"Must Have Done Something Right" - Relient K *"My Heart Will Go On" - Celine Dion *"My Best Frien"-Tim McGraw 'N' *"Naturally" - Selena Gomez & The Scene *”Never Gonna Change My Mind For You” *"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley *"Not Over You" - Gavin DeGaw 'O' *"Oh Oh" - Miranda Cosgrove *"OK" - Helena Paparizou *"One In A Million" - Hannah Montana *"One Less Lonely Girl" - Justin Bieber *"One Time" - Justin Bieber *"Our July In the Rain" - He Is We *”Our Last Night” *"Over and Over" - Three Days Grace 'P' *"Postcard From Paris" - The Band Perry *”Put Me In The Picture” – Jump 5 'R' *"Right Now (Na Na Na)" - Akon *"Romeo And Juliet" - S.O.A.P. *"Romeo And Juliet" - The Killers 'S' *"Sadie Hawkins Dance" - Relient K *"Shakespeare" - Miranda Cosgrove *"She Is Beautiful" - Andrew W.K. *"She Is The Sunlight" - Trading Yesterday *"Should've Said No" - Taylor Swift *"Someday Soon" - Francesca Battistelli *"Somewhere Only We Know" - Keane *"Stay Beautiful" - Taylor Swift *"Stay My Baby" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Still In Love With You" - Jonas Brothers *"Stuck" - Big Time Rush *"Sugar" - Flo Rida feat. Wynter *"Sunburn" - Owl City 'T' *”Take Me Away” *"Teardrops On My Guitar" - Taylor Swift *"Tears and Rain" - James Blunt *”That Girl Will Be Mine” *”That Thing You Do” *"The Light in Our Soul" - Helena Paparizou *"The Way I Loved You" - Taylor Swift *"There Will Be Tears" - Frank Ocean *"Think Twice" - Eve 6 *"Thinking of You" - Katy Perry *”This Is Love” *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler *"Trouble" - NeverShoutNever 'U' *"U Smile" - Justin Bieber 'W' *”We Don't Have To Look Back Now” - Puddle of Mudd *”What Are You Waiting For?” *”What Hurts The Most” - Cascada or Rascal Flatts *"What I've Been Looking For" - High School Musical *"What To Do" - Demi Lovato *"White Horse" - Taylor Swift *"World Of Chances" - Demi Lovato 'Y' *"Yes I Will" - Backstreet Boys *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift or Go Periscope *"You Found Me" - Kelly Clarkson *”Your Beauty” *"Your Guardian Angel" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *"Your Love" - Nicki Minaj *"You're Not Sorry" - Taylor Swift Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes